The present invention relates generally to recording data, and more specifically, to controlling read access to recorded data.
In the field of information security, access control is the selective restriction of access to a resource. Permission to access a resource is known as authorization. In the field of computing, access control may be implemented by encoding data in a form that is not immediately readable, such as via encryption, steganography, or the like. Another means of controlling access to data may be to enforce an expiration or deletion date/time on the data, so that the data will become unreadable after said date/time.